Endless Pain
by Conan-Ai
Summary: Cornelia sighed. How could he...How could Caleb broke up with her...Because of Elyon? A CxC story. How will the relationship end?
1. Chapter 1

She just doesn't understand. Why? Why did Caleb chose to stay in Meridian...Because of Elyon?

*

After the W.I.T.C.H defeated Nerissa, and restored peace to both Meridian and Earth, Caleb suddenly declared that he shall stay in Meridian forever, and he also broke up with her. Cornelia couldn't believe it. Caleb, her love, her _life_, is breaking up with her!?

When she asked him why, Cornelia nearly fainted with shock. Caleb said his only love is Elyon, her best friend, not her?

Therefore, Caleb left. He just...Left. Without a word. Cornelia was depressed and sad about his departure, but she soon got better, thanks to her four friends.

She still goes to visit Elyon in Meridian, yet only with one condition: Caleb would _not _be there. At first, Elyon was really worried and was always apologizing to Cornelia, but after a while, when Cornelia became more cheerful, they resumed their bond easily; though Elyon still avoids mentioning anything about Caleb.

*

Cornelia shifted her position on her bed and sighed. Why, why must Caleb leave her? And why couldn't the pain in her heart just go away?


	2. Chapter 2

"What is it?" Cornelia raised her eyebrows at Will. "Why are you in such a hurry to call me?"

"Elyon wanted us to go to Meridian, now." Will said, trying to sound causal, though she was unable to hide the huge grin across her face. "The others' are busy, so it's just you and me."

"But why now?" Cornelia was getting suspicious. Something is definitely weird.

"Um, just...Never mind, c'mon!" Will dismissed the subject, and opened the porthole to Meridian after they both transformed.

Cornelia stepped in after Will, mystified.

*

"Cornelia!" Elyon exclaimed delightfully. "How are you?"

"Fine, my-best-friend-and-queen-of-Meridian." Cornelia replied. "So, what do you want me for?" From the corners of her eyes, Cornelia saw Will, who was standing aside chuckling quietly to herself knowingly.

"Well, that..." Elyon looked away. "I want you to meet someone, who will, well, just explain something to you instead of me, because, "She glanced towards Will, "Uh, there's some business I must attend to."

Cornelia shrugged as Elyon walked away with Will. She went to the royal fountain, which is the spot where Elyon said that 'someone' will meet her there.

Cornelia sat down, and looked into her reflection in the water, absorbed in her deep thoughts. She jerked her head up abruptly when she heard someone's footsteps approaching. And she was frozen to the spot. No. Impossible.

Standing before her, is _Caleb_.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Cornelia spat. "You are the last person I wanted to see!" She whirled around, and tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Caleb grasped her arm. "Cornelia, listen to me! Give me a chance to explain!"

"Explain WHAT?" Cornelia now faced him, her eyes blazing hotly. "You want to crawl back to me after you dumped me?"

"NO!" Caleb particularly roared. "Can't you just give me one, ONE chance to explain it?"

Cornelia was ready to retort, but the expression on Caleb's face made her forgot all she intended to say. He looks desperate, furious, and...Full of yearning. Before Cornelia could stop herself, she had muttered "Fine."

Caleb relaxed. His eyes softened and he lowered his hands before he started to speak.

"Please understand, Cornelia," Caleb began, "that I loved no one else except you. I...I didn't have any feelings at all towards Elyon. Really."

Cornelia was astonished. Caleb said he never ever loved Elyon? "Then why did you..." Her voice faltered.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier...But I don't want you to lose your best friend, for, for it is not me who confessed to Elyon, but...The other way around."

Cornelia eyes widened in disbelief. It was Elyon who wanted Caleb to go back to Meridian with her! Yet, for her sake, Caleb endured his pain and left, in order for them to keep their friendship.

"Then why...?" Cornelia whispered. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why till now?"

"Because I fear that Queen Elyon will be discouraged if I tell her the truth...But I think she realizes my feelings during the time I stayed in Meridian, so that's why..." Caleb looked pleadingly into Cornelia's blue eyes, hoping feverntly to be forgiven.

Cornelia was speechless. After all this time and the pain she had suffered, Caleb still loves her...


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you forgive me?"

Cornelia shook her head. "No." Caleb's face dropped, but lit up with surprise when Cornelia suddenly kissed him.

"But I will forgive you now." Cornelia's eyes twinkled mischievously as she pulled apart from Caleb.

*

Elyon and Will were in the royal drawing room, with a strong, handsome boy beside Elyon.

"I see that you are involved in this too." Cornelia glared good-naturedly at Will. "And what a bad actress you are!"

Will shrugged, a grin plastered on her face. "Well, actress or not, at least I did my part."

Elyon went forward and hugged Cornelia. "I'm so glad for you, Cornelia. Oh, and," Elyon took hold of the stranger's hand, "This is Cornelia, my best friend, and Cornelia, this is Odin, my...my fiancé."

"Fiancé!?" Cornelia gaped. "You mean...You two are going to be married soon?"

Elyon blushed. "Y...Yeah. We will be married...Next month."

"WHAT!?" Cornelia exclaimed, with her mouth hanging open in astonishment. She looked at Caleb, who was smiling widely at her.

"You also know about this? She turned to Caleb in mock indignation. "My best friend is betrothed, and you didn't even give me a clue earlier?"

"I think you'll be even happier if you found it out yourself." Caleb said softly as he planted a loving kiss on Cornelia's lips.

Cornelia glowed contentedly as she walked towards the dining room with Caleb, Will, Elyon and Odin. Her mind was still unsettled by all the things that have happened, but one thing is for sure.

The pain in her heart will be gone forever.


End file.
